Systems and methods herein generally relate to providing color images to fully or partially colorblind individuals and more particularly to methods and devices that alter features within an original image to allow colorblind individuals to distinguish between differently colored features within the item to be displayed or printed.
Colorblindness affects about 10% of the male population and somewhat less in females, according to the US National Library of Medicine. Depending upon the severity, the observer may not be able to distinguish between reds and greens, blues and yellows, or any color hues in the extreme. Colors are perceived as shades of grey under these conditions. People with colorblindness may have a difficult time interpreting documents in which color is used to convey casual or critical information. For example, blue colored text is sometimes used to indicate a web address or red colored text is used to signify negative numbers in accounting applications.